


Percy Wetmore (One Shot)

by Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: The Green Mile (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/Multi_fandom-Stories-OneShots
Summary: A girl ends up working at the prison she notices a guy named Percy who is cold and mean but she thinks he has a soft side to him so shes gonna try and find it.





	

* * *

 

My name is Maria I'm not an average girl like those who stay home and just sit around and do house work all day. I'm one of those girls who wants to get a job even though girls couldn't get them but I was determined to get a job. I've dreamed of getting a job since I was little getting out there instead of working in the house. So I found about this prison so I signed up for it I'm disguising myself as a boy not bad a plan I thought. 

I walked into the prison taking the sight the floor was a lime color I saw a couple of people inside the cells. I heard footsteps come my way I looked up and saw someone. 

"Hello." I said in my best man voice. 

"Who are you?" He asked. 

"I say the same." 

"For you info I'm Percy now who are you." 

"For you info mister i'm Victor." I once again did my best man voice.

He just stared at me and walked away. 

Then I saw Paul come in. 

"Percy I see you met Victor." 

"Yeah I did." He said glaring at me like he figured me out. 

"So let me give you tour of the place." Paul said motioning me forward. 

"Okay." I followed from behind. 

"Heres were the small offices are at and back way over there is the restraint room." He pointed past the cells.

"I see." 

"Okay well there you go oh and dont mind Percy because you're getting the night shift with him today." He said handing me the keys.

I was kind of excited for my first night shift but with Percy doesn't seem all that fun okay he seems like a jerk.

Later that night. 

I was sitting at the desk that was out looking past the cells just sitting there minding my own business I took my hat off and all my hair came down. It was nice finally getting that off for a bit. 

"You're a girl!" 

I turned around to see Percy right there. Oh crap im screwed. 

"What no.." I tried putting my hair back up. 

"Are too you little lair!" He came up to me. 

"So what are you going to do about it huh tell Paul? Yeah I'm sure he'll believe you alright." I smirked at him. 

He just stood there glaring at me,

"Cat got your tongue?" I whispered.

He just walked away. 

"Yeah that's right walk away!" I shouted. 

I stared laughing when I heard him coming back I saw him as he run towards me. I slowly started to back away then made a run for it, I ran to the end the hall and stopped I was trapped I turned around and saw a devil smile on his face. 

"I'm going to get you." He said walking slowly over to me. 

"Please just whatever you do don't hurt me." I slid down to the floor and covered my face. 

I heard his footsteps getting closer and closer I kept my face covered then I felt his breath on my hands. 

"I'm here." He whispered in my ear. 

"Go away." I said with my voice trembling. 

"Shh..." He grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. 

I was shaking now.

"You're coming with me.' He pulled me up and dragged me to his office. 

I woke up and saw Percy staring at me. 

"Bout time you woke up." He threw my stuff at me. 

"You know what you're an asshole." I said glaring at him while I threw my stuff on.

"You ticked me off you deserved it." 

"NO I didn't you jerk that was cruel." I snapped at him. "Who gives you the right to that to a poor girl hmm? NO ONE! I know somewhere in you there's a soft spot I know in the inside your regretting ever little bit of what you did. I can tell by looking at you. You just want to make yourself look tough!" I snapped at him again then walked out the door and slammed it I was then met by Paul and Dean. 

They looked at me I forgot my hat wasn't on.

"You're a girl?" Paul mumbled he then did a small face palm. 

"I'm sorry I just wanted to get a job please don't fire me." I said kneeling down and begging them. 

"Yeah don't fire her I like her, shes quiet the entertainer." Percy walked by and winked at me. 

"Fine we just gotta keep it a secret." 

"So whats your real name then." Dean asked. 

"Its Maria." I got up and brushed myself off. 

"Nice to meet you Maria." 

"Hope Percy here didn't give you any trouble." Paul glared over at him. 

I then saw Percy glare at me as not tell what happened,

"No he didn't give me any trouble." I looked over at him.

"See Paul I'm a good boy." He smiled at him,. 

"You provided me wrong then Percy." Paul patted his shoulder. 

"Yeah he sure did." I gritted my teeth. 

He looked over at me. 

-Later in the year-

I finally manged to get Percy to show his good side it took forever but I got him to. Now he and are together. There are days were he shows his bad side but I run to him and try keeping him calm I've gotten close to the inmates. 

"Hey boys." I said taking a sit on top of the desk turn to see them. 

"Hey Maria." They said looking up at me.

"So how are my boys today?" I smiled at them. 

"We're doing fine you?" 

"Me oh im great." I looked at them. 

"That's good." 

I heard the door open and saw Percy walking in. I got up and ran over to him. 

"Hows my big boy?" I smiled up at him. 

"I'm fine now that I'm here with you." He gave me a small kiss. 

I stared into his eyes and smiled. 

"I love you." I gave him a hug. 

"I love you too." He held me close to him.


End file.
